


idek.

by tgbvretg



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: POV Third Person, TW:HEAVY DISSOCIATION, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgbvretg/pseuds/tgbvretg
Kudos: 1





	idek.

It was a normal day for Apollo, he was watching himself play minecraft.

Wait why was he watching himself.

Him? That doesn't seem right.

He is Apollo. No  
They are Apollo. No  
She is Apollo. Definitely not that isn't Apollo

Is Apollo even Apollo?  
Is this body Apollo’s body?  
Is this Apollo’s house?  
Is this Apollo’s city?

Is Apollo even supposed to be here?  
Where is here?  
Where is Apollo?

Apollo stares at the clock.  
It ticks.  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick

It.

It is Apollo. Why does that feel right?

What's wrong with Apollo? It shouldn't feel like this. It shouldn't like being called it. It shouldn't be watching itself do things. It should be watching through its eyes.

What's wrong with Apollo.

Apollo opens its eyes… When did it’s eyes close? Why is Apollo feeling like this. It's fine, Apollo is fine.

Apollo is fine.

Apollo is fine.

It's fine.

It's ok.  
It's not.

Apollo isn't fine.

It isn't fine.

Nothing is fine.

Apollo feels tears fall down its face. When did it start crying. Why was it crying. It was fine. Apollo was fine.

Was

Why isn't Apollo fine now? It should be fine. It’s life is perfect. Right? Right? RIGHT?

...right?


End file.
